Marked three
by Miss Jassy
Summary: Harry Potter had hoped that it would end with the the fall of Voldemort, but sadly history has a habit of repeating itself. Now it's time for the next big adventure and Harry's son is the one who has to face his destiny together with his two best friends. What is the mark? And why can no one see it? Next-Gen
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the May 2nd 1998, but the feeling of spring had yet to be felt in Great Britain.

All over the country people were too scared to leave their houses or in some cases even their cellars, afraid of the terrorist attacks that happened throughout the last year. Or was it the last two year? No one was entirely sure.

In an unknown location in Scotland, a castle to precise things looked fairly different. This castle was, to a few special people, known as Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Although at the moment the building, which had been standing for centuries, looked very little like a school. The once sturdy walls of Hogwarts castle were crumbling, here and there you could see fires burning, you could see injured people, children; adults, men and women wearing black and as well as colorful cloaks, in some places lay bodies, destined to never get up again.

If you had watched the day at Hogwarts through a TV, without Volume, you wouldn't have noticed any difference, had the Volume however been on, you would notice instantly what had changed. Other than the rest of the day you couldn't here screams, courses and hexes flying around, you couldn't hear the sound of battle, it was silent. Deathly silent.

Now you would ask "Why, why would they stop in the middle of a battle?" I will tell you why.

In front of the school Harry Potter, who had only a short time ago seemingly returned from the death, had just killed the evil wizard Lord Voldemord formerly known as Tom Riddle.

No one exactly knew that Harry beat Voldmort though the Death Eater, Voldemorts' minions, felt it their Dark Marks, which Riddle had formerly used to call them, burned making their arm feel as though they are ablaze.

The stronger once among them took their last energy and escaped from the Hogwarts grounds while the weaker once were stopped by their opponents. As all the Death eaters had either fled, surrendered or been stunned the fighters of the Light began to wonder about what had happened.

They should soon receive their answer as the announcement was made "Harry Potter has won, Voldemort is dead!"

Immediately cheers broke out through the still ruling silence. For a moment no one thought about the deaths and the destruction which had occurred, for this moment all that was on their minds was that the war had ended.

In this moment of happiness no one noticed a lone figure sadly looking at Harry Potter. And no one heard the figure mutter:

"Oh my old friend. I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. No one should have had to come into this position, no one should have to carry this curse. But never say I'm without mercy. Sometimes there is no one more merciful than me. But the curse can't simply disappear, it will have to be carried by someone else."

The figure directs its sad eyes once more at the black haired youth that had to grow up far too early.

"A child of your own, a child of your friend and a child of your enemy will have to bear it. Good bye. My master, my friend, I hope we won't see each other for a long time."

Neville Longbottom was the only one who heard the mutter words "They will have to be taught."

Looking around Neville could not find the source of those words.

Though for him this moment would be of great importance, for he decided then and there that he would become a teacher and even though he probably wouldn't be a history teacher he still would tell his students the stories of the second wizarding war, so that it would **not** happen again.


	2. Marked for life

**A/N: I will try to update this story once a week. With emphasis on try since I'm still in school.**

 **Please review.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1- Marked for Life**

12 years had passed since the fateful on which Harry Potter had killed Voldemort.

Some people would say that nothing had really changed at all since then, others would then snort at their ignorance and say that everything had changed.

If you'd ask Harry Potter himself you would probably get an answer along the lines of "Of cause things have changed, time does that it brings change. Is that change for the better or the worse, that's something each and every one has to decide for themselves, but it has definitely gotten calmer. Let's hope it stays that way." And he'd stare lost in thought with his eyes still showing that this boy, now man had grown up way to fast.

Had someone however looked closer at these eyes then they would have seen them mirror the dreadful feeling Harry had whenever he thought of the future.

In moments like this Harry would use something he had learned during the war, the ability to live in the now instead of always thinking about what might be. And he had a great life so why should he ruin that with dark thoughts.

He had become an Auror and married Ginny who had first become a chaser for the Holly Head Harpies and was now, after retiring, the writer of the Quidditch reports in the daily prophet.

The 6 years old James Sirius who already lived up to both his namesakes, looking like his grandfather probably had at that age, eyes filled with mischief and every bit a trouble make.

The 4 year old middle child Albus Severus, who was the spitting image of Harry bar the scar, who absolutely refused being called by his full name persisting on being called Al. Al was kind of the oddball in the Potter family being shy and silent, preferring reading abought a game of Quidditch and hating any kind of attention, which made him being Harry Potters son rather unfortunate.

And lastly the two year old Lily Luna, who was a beautiful mix of her mother and grandmother, the barely 2 year old girl already had fairly long flaming red hair one shade lighter than her mom and her father's emerald green eyes. The girl while still rather already showed great magic capability making things float al around the room, that is until her god-brother Teddy Lupin visited, now she rather enjoys changing the hair of every person in her close proximity.

It was a normal day in summer, not unlike any other, that this particular part of our story was set into motion.

Ginny Potter nee Weasley was standing in the kitchen preparing supper. Fully concentrated on her work she didn't notice her middle child coming inside. (Sadly this wasn't an unusual occurrence as Al was a rather silent child).

So as the small son of the Potters caught to make himself noticed Ginny's first reflex, still remaining from the war, was to grab for her wand.

But since it was a usual occurrence she was fast to catch herself and instead smile at her son, although her slight movement didn't go unnoticed by the observant Al.

"Al what are you doing here, you surprised me."

"Mommy, what is this thing below my eye?" Al asked.

Ginny looked her son in the face and searched for what he could mean with that, but she couldn't, for the heck of it, find what Al could mean.

"Sweetie there is nothing below your eye, maybe you just imagined it a shadow or something?"

Al looked as if he was about to say something else, but he decided against it.

"Yes, Mommy" he said instead.

With that Ginny turned back to her work and Al left the kitchen.

Al knew that he hadn't imagined the sign below his eye.

You see there aren't that many mirrors in the Potter household and Al, being as short as he is never could look at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Today in nursery school however they had decorated mirrors so they could give them to their mothers, so Al had more than enough time to look at himself, especially at the curious mark he had notice below his eye.

Of cause he knew that people had freckles, birthmarks and scars in their face and all over their body, but this was different.

The sign was pitch black, looking a bit like those things some muggles had on their bodies 'tattoos', and was a little bigger than a thumbnail. Also Al could have sworn that he had seen the symbol before, he just didn't remember where.

Albus was inherently curious but something told him that he should let this go … at least for now.

And so he didn't talk about it anymore. Of cause he thought about it from time to time it was after all difficult to forget a mysterious sign that's clearly visible in your face.

That is he didn't talk about it until the annual Weasley-Potter family reunion. These reunions included all family members: uncles, aunts, cousins and grand-parents including Hermione's muggle parents.

In that year it was on an incredibly hot summer day and everyone wore light clothes. The children were merely wearing swimsuits or swimming trunks respectively.

Albus found himself starring at his cousin (not in that way perverts).

Even Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione, adored a one-piece swimming suit which was saying a lot about the heat as Rose usually refused wearing anything less than a t-shirt and pants.

But that wasn't the reason why Al stared at his cousin. Only partly visible on her breast, still half covered by the swimsuit was a black coloring that looked a hell lot like the upper part of the symbol below his eye.

Rose must have noticed Al's starring because she slightly moves her head to show him that she wants the two of them to get to the side.

"I'm so…" Al started apologizing for his starring as Rose interrupted him.

"You can see it can't you?" she asked, "The mark?"

"Yes" he answered before thinking a little further," and you can see my mark?"

Rose nodded.

For a moment the two of them stood beside each other in silence before AL spoke up once again.

"I guess you have to have the mark to see it."

"Do you think there is anyone else with the mark?"

Albus could only shrug his shoulders in answer. He didn't have any more of a clue about this than Rose had.

As they were about to continue talking they heard one of their cousins, Fred, shouting for them.

So instead of proceeding to talk they decided to return to their family.

Nevertheless their conversation should follow several others filled with ideas and speculations.

Still it should be several years until they met the third member of their marked trio.


	3. Surprise and Confusion part 1

**Chapter 2- Surprise and Confusion part 1**

 **Al's POV**

It was the 1st September 2017 and Al didn't really know what he should feel.

Sure was very excited (why wouldn't he be?) he was going to Hogwarts after all, but at the same time he felt this damn dread.

What if James was right and Al would be in Slytherin?

Sure the Weasley's had branched out in the past years. There were for example his god-brother Teddy and his cousin Molly in Hufflepuff or his other cousin Victoire who had become the first Weasley Ravenclaw in ages, but there still hadn't been one Slytherin yet.

Yes his father had said that it wouldn't matter in which house he came but he nevertheless thought that would matter at least to half his family, especially to his uncle Ron.

His thoughts came to a sudden hold as he saw a compartment that was as good as empty.

He turned around to Rose to tell her that he found a compartment but she already showed him that she understood.

The two of them had become extremely close in the past years, so they were able to communicate with one look at each other and had even started finishing each other's sentences. Their family had started to jokingly call them twins.

Taking together all of the Gryffindor spirit that had to have inherited somewhere along the way and he opened the compartment door.

"Hi, I'm Albus", "but call him Al", "and this is my cousin Rose","Would it be okay for us to stay in here."

It wasn't until then that the boy sitting there looked up.

He had platinum blond hair, skin that seemed almost white and eyes in such a light grey blue color that they seemed almost silver with a black circle around the irises.

Al had to keep himself from gasping. The boy in front of him seem even … smaller… than himself. It wasn't as if he could see how tall the boy was but his unfortunate light coloring and thinness made him look like a paper that could be blown away by the next bout of wind.

Just as he finished his inspection of the guy when he heard Rose gasp for real.

 **Rose POV**

Rose gasped as she recognize the boy in the compartment. It was the guy her father had pointed out at the train station.

"You are the Malfoy kid aren't you?" she just had to ask, she had to make sure.

The kid, now known as 'Malfoy', nodded.

Rose didn't really know what she should do. She looked at her cousin.

Albus usually was the one of them who thought more logically, although she had inherited her mother's brain, she mostly did what her heart told her to do.

Looking into Al's eyes she saw interest and sympathy, but, although she was fairly sure he had heard what her dad had said she couldn't see the least bit will to leave, so once again she decided to follow her heart.

"Well it is nice to meet you."

Now fully stepping into the compartment she smiled at him.

At that the boy looked up, surprise showing in his eyes. He clearly didn't expect them to stay after learning who he was.

Rose didn't want the silence in the compartment to get awkward so she continued.

"Since you didn't say anything I guess it is okay for us to stay here."

Malfoy, probably still not trusting his voice, once again nodded in response.

While Rose tried to get Malfoy to talk Al had stored away their trunks and fell into one of the seats and Rose set down next to him.

The two of them sat opposite to the blond boy who finally seemed to realize that they wouldn't leave.

Still a little shy but with more and more enthusiasm Malfoy spoke up

"You really won't leave although I am who I am?"

Rose had to hold back a laugh. She suddenly had the picture of a little dog on her mind.

Before she could say something Al said

"Of course we aren't leaving, I don't know Rose' opinion but I don't care who your family is. As far as I see it in the end you are your own person and from what I've seen so far not a bad one. I'm really different from the rest of my family so why shouldn't you.

Rose looked at him.

Usually Albus wasn't talkative with anyone but her. But while Al behave fairly out of character she still nodded approving.

A big smile spread over the young Malfoy boys' face, and it wasn't the famous Malfoy smirk, but an honest to god smile that seemed to lighten up the room.

Rose wondered if this boy had ever received so much as a nice word from someone other than his family.

Probably not seeing as the people in the wizarding world always had some kind of bias about others and being a Malfoy wasn't exactly a badge of honor now a days.

In that moment then and there Rose vowed to herself that she would be friends with him. No matter in which house they'd be sorted. She'd be there for this boy who had been judged his whole life by prejudice, just like her and Al.

One look at her cousin told her that he had made a similar decision.

"Well seeing as we all are first years…"


	4. Surprise and Confusion part 2

**Chapter 3- Surprise and Confusion part 2**

Al POV

"Well seeing as we all are first year would you like to be friends?"

'It appears that Rose had quiet the similar idea to me.'

Looking at the Malfoy boy Al saw his eyes widen almost like a comic figure.

Excitedly Albus heard him answer

"Really, really you really, actually, seriously want to be friends? With ME?

Before he once again shied away a little. Probably trying to keep at least a little of the coolness Malfoy are known for

"I mean it would be nice to be closer acquaintances with the two of you."

By that point Al was shaking with suppressed laughter and he felt that Rose beside him wasn't coping any better.

It took them a while to control themselves.

Still a little out of breath Al said

"Well it's nice that we are friends now."

Rose probably catching onto her cousins' train of thought continued while he smiled

"In our opinion friends call each other by first name."

"You know ours, but we don't know yours so you kind of have the advantage here."

Understanding flickered over Malfoys face.

"My name is Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy" he said, "but please call me Scorp."

Rose looked at Albus and smirked

"Well Al, congratulations, you aren't the only one with an odd name anymore."

Scorp and Al both glared at her and in unison said

"Yes, whatever Rosie/Rose."

That was kind of weird.

The three of them looked at each other and out of nowhere broke out into incontrollable giggles.

It was the beginning of a wonderful, if unconventional, friendship.

 **Rose POV**

Rose was already absolutely sure that they had made the right decision to stay in the compartment. It took some time but Scorp seemed to have really warmed up to Al and her.

And let me tell you something, Scorpius is nothing like they thought a Malfoy would be.

For instance as their conversation went to the topic of houses she was surprised to learn that Scorpius wasn't sure if he'd be in Slytherin this was in the first moment quiet shocking but as Rose thought about it she wasn't really sure if the scrawny and shy Scorp would be able to survive the snake pit.

Though she didn't only learn about Scorp throughout that conversation but surprisingly about Al as well.

Of course she knew that Al was extremely scared of going to the house of snakes since his brother started mocking him about it.

What she didn't know till then was that Al always had the feeling that he wouldn't go to Gryffindor house.

Truth be told Rose fell in the same category.

The two of them really couldn't say in which house they would be, which was really unusual for a Weasley, or a Potter for that matter. For though not all Weasleys go to Gryffindor anymore all of them knew from an early time on in which house they'd be.

And that was something that scared Rose.

What if she wouldn't get into any house at all?!

Rose was ripped out of her thoughts by Scorp clearing his throat.

Looking up she saw the pale boy looking at them once again really shy.

 **Scorp POV**

Scorpius wasn't really sure what he should think of the two cousins.

Something inside of him told him that he should trust them and they offered to be his friends.

No one wants to be his friend.

The people of the light side usually saw him as the child of a Death Eater and the people of the dark side saw him as the child of a traitor.

Not the best basis for friendship.

But there was something else something that had surprised Scorpius as soon as he laid his eyes on Al. Something that had bothered him throughout the entire ride.

He wanted to ask him about it immediately but was afraid to scare his newly won friends away.

They were almost in Hogsmead when Scorp had gathered enough courage to ask.

He looked up at them and saw Rose in thought and Al viewing the landscape.

Scorp cleared his throat to gather their attention, as they looked up he had to try really hard not to show his shyness.

Slightly stuttering he began

"Th-there was some-something I wanted to ask you since you came into the cabin."

Taking a deep breath as to steady his voice he finally asked.

"Al, do you know that you have a symbol blow you eye."

Thea two other occupants of the compartment looked at him

"Great", he taught, 'now I did it. Al will probably say something like 'Are you crazy' in a moment."

But no such thing happened, instead Al's look of shock turned into confusion.

"You-you can see the mark?"

Scorpius nodded a little befuddled while thinking "Great now I'm back to just nodding."

Before Scorp could get lost in thought Al inquired

"Scorp, is it possible that you have a mark like this as well?"

Keeping himself from nodding Scorpius answered

"Yes how'd you know?"

Whatever Scorp had expected it was not this. Al told him about how they both had the symbol, Al under the eye, Rose over her heart.

Scorp in return had showed them his mark on the palm of his hand.

Rose had then continued telling him about their theory that only people with the mark could see it and Scorp agreed.

They finished talking just as they reached Hogsmead train station.

They exchanged a look, one that spoke of a long friendship and not a short acquaintance on the train, before stepping outside and making their way to the boats that would take them to Hogwarts.


End file.
